Vamlock
by Locke-LostFan
Summary: Jimmy has his first year in Jr. High and finds out that there are two people in his class that are not human, but are a Vampire and A warlock
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N Here is another story of mine; this story is mostly into Warlocks + Vampires.**

**I hope you like it!)**

**Note: People say that Vampire & Warlocks aren't real, but they are in the state of mind…**

**Chapter One**

**First Period**

Jimmy looked up as he put his stuff into his locker; of course he wasn't as tall as the others, so it was pretty difficult to get stuff out of his locker and also putting stuff in.

Jimmy was starting his first year in Jr. High also Carl, Sheen and the others from his last school. Jimmy put his stuff in his locker, which the number was 525. He looked at his schedule. First was reading with Ms. McFarren then second was Social Studies with Mrs. Jenson. "I probably could get through both classes without missing a question," Jimmy said as he walked slowly to room 112.

He entered the class and then saw that there were nametags on desks in the classroom. He looked for his in a scurry fashion, and finally found his name. He sat down and looked to of whom he would be sitting by, he looked to the left. Ben and then looked to the right and read his name, Prince. He sat for a second and then saw Carl walk into the classroom. "Hey, Jimmy" Carl said as he looked for his nametag. Carl sat down in his chair.

Jimmy was sitting in one of the middle rows in front of the class. Carl was sitting across from Prince where he was sitting. Jimmy then saw a boy walk into the classroom and sit down in Ben's desk. He must have been Ben. Ben had blond hair, blue hairs and wore a gold silverish earring in his left ear. Ben faced me. "Hello, mate" he said as he held his hand out for me to shake. "Uh, hello" Jimmy said. Jimmy shook his hand and felt the firm grip of Ben's shake. Ben let go of Jimmy's hand and Jimmy shook his hand in the air as if the handshake hurt.

Ms. McFarren entered the classroom. She had curly red hair, blue eyes and had a bright smile on her face. She walked up to the chalkboard and wrote her name. "Hello class, my name is Gretchen, but you can call me Ms. McFarren" She then sat at her desk which was in front of the whole class. "Okay, we will first introduce are selves and then I will do attendance" the teacher said as she stood back up in front of the classroom.

"Lets start first with the boy with the Ultra Lord shirt. Jimmy looked back; he didn't know that Sheen had been in the classroom already. Sheen stood up as if he was a soldier in the Army. "My name is Sheen" Sheen said as he looked at Jimmy and then back to the teacher. "Is there anything you would like to say about yourself?" The teacher asked as she looked at Sheen. Sheen then had a grin. "I like Ultra Lord" Sheen exclaimed as he grabbed from his pocket an Ultra Lord action figure.

Ms. McFarren then asked everyone else's names counting me. Ms. McFarren then walked back to her desk, suddenly a tan black boy walked in. He had blood red hair, brown eyes and wore gold earring in both ears. He sat down in Princes desk. He looked at me. "What" he said as he starred at me right in the eyes. He looked back. "Prince, is Prince hear?" Ms. McFarren questioned as she looked at everyone. Prince looked at the teacher. "Yeah, I'm hear" Prince said. I then looked at Ben. "This is going to be a weird first year of Jr. High….

(A.N I know this chapter might have been a little boring, but I assure you that my second chapter will make up for my actions in my first chapter, my next chapter will be on April 4th)


	2. Chapter 2: The Secpter

_(A.N: Hey all, sorry for not updating sooner. Here's a chapter where there comes more action. And also please read my new chapter of: Delusions of Love: The Second chapter: Bloody Combo_

_Thanks) _

Chapter Two

The Scepter

It had been Lunch. I didn't have Prince in my second or third, but I did have Ben. It's not that normal for someone to be in the same three classes as you. I walked to my locker and put my binder and stuff in it. I looked to my to see who was going to be next to me when I'm putting my stuff in my locker.

I looked to my right suspiciously it was Ben. He looked at me. "Hello mate, how are you?" Ben questioned. I then got some money from my backpack and put it into my pocket. I faced him once again. "Nothing, just heading to lunch, you?" I asked as I closed my locker.

He opened his locker and put his stuff in it. He started to look for something. "Are you okay?" I questioned. He started to go crazy. "That damn bat, that fucking ass!" Ben exclaimed as he started to through his stuff out of his locker. He then picked up his backpack and through it as hard as he could at the locker a crossed from him.

"Dude that the hell is you problem!" I shouted as I started to try to stop him. "Hey Ben what are you looking for?" A boy asked as he walked towards Ben. Ben quickly looked. "You, you took it!" He yelled as he pushed me out of the way and ran towards him. I looked to see who it was, but he had a cloak of his body, counting his face. Ben then swung his leg in the air towards the boys face. The boy then quickly moved out of the way.

The boy was holding something; it looked like a scepter or a staff of some kind. The strange boy then pointed the scepter towards Ben. "Hoarfrost hit!" He yelled. The Scepter then lit up. There was a sudden shock that came out of the scepter, and giant blue shock. The cloaked boy had turned Ben into solid ice.

The boy started to walk slowly towards me. "Jimmy." He said as stood before me. I looked up at him; I still could not see his face. "What do you want?" I questioned. He started to laugh. "You know what I want," he said as he held his hand out towards me. I put my hand up and he pulled me up. I looked up at him. "What?" I asked. "I want you Jimmy…" The boy said as he wiggled his scepter. I looked up at him awkwardly. "What…?" I started to walk backwards slowly. He pointed his scepter at me. "False Cameo Mind!" He yelled. I then felt sleepy…I fell down on the tile floor of darkness. It was as if he had put a spell on me…

When I woke up it was as if I didn't remember anything. The last thing I remembered was my first period. I looked at my surroundings. I saw electric machinery all around me. It looked like an aircraft of some kind. I tried to move, but it seemed that I was tied to a steel pole connected to the ground of the aircraft. I tried to pull my hands out of it, but it wouldn't work unless I wanted to make my hands bloody.

I looked on both sides of me to see if there were anyone. I didn't see anyone. "Hmummm!" someone yelled. It sounded like it was coming from behind me. I turned my self towards them, causing my hands to rub against the pole. I looked to see who was moaning. I saw Ben. He also was tied up, but he had rope in his both. I then heard another noise. I looked towards the noise. I saw the boy in the cloak. He was tying another prisoner. I looked at the prisoner closely. It was Prince. The boy with the cloak winked at me as he walked out of the room. I looked at Prince. He smiled. "That guy is stupid…He can't even check people before he ties them up." I frowned. "What does that mean…?" I questioned. Prince started to wiggle his hands. His hands were free. He showed me the pocketknife he had. Ben started to moan more. Prince looked at Ben. "Don't I know you from some where?" Prince asked. Prince waited for a second. "Well…" I looked at him oddly. "He can't talk…" He turned his head towards me. "I know… I just like to enjoy the silence." I turned my head towards Ben, then back. "What do you mean?" I asked. He started to laugh. "This guy always talks while were on missions.

I frowned again. "What?" I said. Prince went towards Ben and started to cut the rope that was tied to him. Ben then got up and pulled the rope that was in his mouth off. Prince then walked towards me and cut the ropes that were tied to me. I looked at both of them. "Who are you guys?" I questioned. Ben started to smile. "Can you keep and secret mate?" Ben asked. I looked at Ben. "Yes…" Prince then looked at Ben. "Here you go again with your talking!" Prince said as he started to chuckle a bit. "I'm a warlock…" Ben said as he put his hand in his pocket and got out a necklace of a crystal. "And I'm a Vampire…" Prince said as he searched through his pocket and got out a necklace with a shark tooth on it. I then sadly fainted…

_(A.N: What did everyone think? The third chapter will be coming out very soon, so please R&R it will help me a lot…lol)_


End file.
